


Hey Daddy

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [57]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dom/sub, M/M, Rich Mickey, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Hello beautiful woman... I was wondering if you're taking prompts. BC i love, love, love your writing & would love for you to do one where Mickey is a bit older (like 10 years) than Ian & ridiculously rich & Ian is his boy toy & calls Mickey "daddy"Please, please, please :) (if you wanna make it kinda Dom/sub ish that's be cool too) love you! Muah!!!!!





	Hey Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, love you too Anon!!!  
> 2nd, i have never done this whole dom/sub thing. this is a first for me. but the anon was so sweet on her request i had to try and come through. so please bear with me.  
> also anon, tysm for that compliment. <3 <3

_Daddy calling…_

Ian looks at his phone and smiles. He peaks at Lip who's seated next to him but his brother’s eyes are fixed on the TV, thank God. He slowly gets off the couch and goes upstairs to his shared bedroom to answer the call. Closing the door behind him, Ian takes a deep breath before answering.

“Hey daddy.”

Mickey chuckles on the other end. “Hey. Whatchu doing?”

Ian plays with the bottom of his t-shirt, feeling suddenly shy. “Nothing, just watching TV with my brothers.”

“Good. I'm picking you up in an hour. Be ready.”

“Yes daddy.”  

Ian hangs up as the grin on his face grows even wider. Even after months of knowing and dating the guy, Ian's still got excited at the prospect of seeing him. His heart still beat extra fast and his stomach always churned. He sighs happily and drops on his bed. He was so fucking happy. Mickey made him so fucking happy.

Ian had met Mickey Milkovich seven months ago when he was doing a part time catering gig in the Northside. Jimmy, Fiona’s boyfriend had gotten him the job. It had only been a two day job where he was one of the servers but it had been good money. So of course Ian had jumped on the opportunity. He knew he would leave the place with some good cash in his pocket, what he didn’t know was that he would get a boyfriend out of it too.

_Mickey._

Ian sighs at the memory. He had served Mickey's table of six all night that night. The older man –by ten years but Ian didn’t give a shit- had caught Ian's eye the moment he went to pour them their first bottle of wine. And later as the night progressed, Ian noticed the attraction was not one sided. Every time Ian would go over there to serve them their courses Mickey wouldn’t take his eyes off him. The brunette would then smirk at Ian over the rim of his glass or before taking a bite of his food and Ian found himself blushing, hard. To date he was surprised he never ended up dropping something due to how shaky Mickey's gaze made him get.  

When the two days were up Ian had gone to pick up his check from Georgia, his boss had handed it to him together with a card. It had Mickey's details on it. Georgia had described the client to him and he had been so happy to know that this beautiful man Mickey Milkovich wanted to see him again. Ian had been so afraid to use it however, that it had taken a week to make the call. But after he did, his world had changed. And not just because Mickey spoilt him silly, no. Mickey was sweet and amazing and gorgeous, and drove Ian wild in the bedroom. He was authoritative and dominant but Ian didn’t mind it one bit. Because anything Mickey asks, Ian does in a heartbeat.

Ian is so gone on the older man it's not even funny. He holds the phone to his chest recalling their first exchange like it was yesterday.

_“H…hello. Is this Mickey Milkovich?” Ian swallows._

_“Who's asking?” Mickey replies sounding distracted. Ian almost hangs up thinking he's caught the other man at a bad time but he decides he's waited for long enough._

_“My…” Ian clears his throat. “My name is Ian. Georgia gave me your number. She said, she said that,” Ian shuts his eyes thinking how stupid he sounds. “Never mind, wrong number, sorry.” He hangs up and throws his phone in Liam’s bed at the other side of the room._

_Mickey probably already forgot about him. Or Georgia had gotten the names wrong and given Ian the card instead of Owen or Allan. Mickey sounded so intimidating, and he was so hot, there’s no way he wanted Ian. A rich handsome man like that could have however he wanted. It was a mistake and Ian is glad he hanged up. He's about to join his family downstairs when his phone rings. Ian frowns as he stealthily walks towards Liam’s bed. He watches his phone like it's some kind of dangerous reptile. It stops ringing and Ian exhales loudly. He had no idea he’d been holding his breath._

_The phone rings again startling him and he quickly picks it up and answers it. “Y..eah?”_

_“Ian.” Mickey says and his voice just does things to Ian._

_“Hi.”_

_“I'm sorry about before, I had given up on you ever calling.”_

_“I'm sorry.”_

_“Don’t be. I would have loved to have given you the card myself or even taken you out but shit came up and I had to leave.”_

_Ian takes a seat on the edge of his bed because his legs are beginning to feel a little weak. “I understand.”_

_“Mmm.” Mickey hums and Ian finds himself taking a deep breath. “You free tonight?”_

_“I…” he is, he's available but he doesn’t know how ready he is to see Mickey yet. “Maybe tomorrow?”_

_“Picking you up in an hour. Text me your address.” Mickey says with finality before hanging up._

_Ian stares at his phone, jaw wide open. What the fuck? Did Mickey not hear him? Maybe Ian wasn’t loud enough. He shakes his head before sending Mickey the text._

Their interaction had been pretty memorable. His heart and body had all reacted to Mickey's voice alone. So when Mickey had picked him up in a black town car, Ian hadn’t been surprised when the other man took his breath away. Literally. Ian straggled for a few seconds to catch his breath when Mickey stepped out of the car looking gorgeous as fuck, in fitting black jeans and a tight grey t-shirt. Ian was a goner from there on out. He’d had no chance.

During their date was when he found out how dominant Mickey could be. Ian had smiled to himself when he realized that Mickey had indeed heard him but chosen to ignore him. He liked things done his way but Ian didn’t mind Mickey calling the shots.  
And when they first had sex, well, that’s when he’d really seen just how dominant Mickey could be.

         Weeks, months after that it had been a bunch of _Daddy’s gonna take good care of you_ and _tell me what you want and Daddy will get it for you._ Ian didn’t even think that was something he'd be into. But after an intense fuck session one night, Ian had cried out “Yes daddy! Fuck!” right before he came and it became a thing. Mickey was into it, he was into it, so here they were. Plus Mickey really liked spoiling him and he was really fucking rich so in a way he was Ian's sugar daddy anyway. So at the end of the day the title fit.

And boy, did Ian love calling Mickey daddy. It was the best thing ever. Well, apart from the man himself.

         

               **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 

Thirty minutes before Mickey shows up, Ian is dressed and ready. He rejoins Lip on the couch but he can't concentrate on the TV with the knowledge that his boyfriend is about to come and get him. Mickey has been extra busy so they haven’t met this week. They usually meet at least five times a week depending on Mickey's schedule. So Ian is really anxious and cannot wait to touch and kiss and hold and most importantly fuck Mickey.

It's going to be a good night. He can tell.

Mickey shows up at 6:45PM on the dot. He is cautious about time like that. Sometimes he's early but he is never late. Ian usually ends up late a lot of the times but Mickey stopped getting mad the sixth time Ian showed up late. As soon as Ian gets the text letting him know that Mickey is outside, he mumbles a “goodbye, I'll be late” to Lip before he’s practically running out the door.

Mickey is leaning on the door smoking. Ian takes a beat to check him out but soon he's in his boyfriend’s strong arms. They kiss for a few seconds, Ian tasting cigarette and what tastes like beer in Mickey's mouth. He loves it. Even though he quit smoking a long time ago.  

“Hey daddy.” He greets with a beaming smile as soon as they pull apart.

“Hey baby. How was your week.”

Ian shrugs. “Good.” He pecks Mickey sweetly on the lips. “Could’ve been better with you though.”

“I'm sorry,” Mickey starts.

“It's okay, I get it. Work.” Ian says, kissing him one more time before walking around to get in the passager seat.  He watches Mickey inhale the cigarette before dumping it and getting in the car.

“I missed you.” Ian says taking a sip from the beer can in the cup holder.

Mickey looks at him and grabs his neck pulling him in for a long proper kiss. Ian moans into his lover's mouth as the make out intensifies. He sighs when Mickey kisses down his neck, leaving possessive marks like he loves to do. The older man then kisses back up to Ian's chin before capturing the redhead’s mouth again. Ian finds himself moaning louder once they're connected again.

He pulls away to look Mickey in the eye. “Want you, please.”

Mickey smirks before biting on his bottom lip. His blue eyes glance at Ian's crotch before pecking him one last time and starting the car. “I'm hungry. You hungry?”

“As a matter of fact I am.” Ian adjusts his hard on then puts on his seat belt. “Just not for food.”

“Fine then you’ll watch me eat.” Mickey replies with a grin.

Ian groans in frustration but can't help the grin that breaks out when Mickey takes his hand and kisses the back of it. He can wait, Mickey's ass is always worth it.

 

             **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 

Ian does eat when they get to the restaurant. He can never turn down food. Not to mention they haven’t fucked in days so he needs the energy. Mickey wants updates on his life for the days they’ve been apart, so even though there's not much to say Ian tells him how he's been. It's basically all about his family and his job, nothing interesting really, but Mickey pays attention to all of it. They eat and drink a little before heading over to Mickey's house in the North side.

“Undressed and in bed. Five minutes.” Mickey commands when they get through the gate. He stops the car so Ian can get out while he goes to park the car in the garage.

Ian of course obeys, his cock already reacting to the stern order. “Yes daddy.”

He rushes inside and past the beautiful living room, up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He quickly starts taking off his clothes. In his eagerness and haste Ian trips himself with his underwear. Luckily he doesn’t get hurt when he lands on the floor by his ass. He gets on the bed, leans on the headboard and crosses his legs, waiting. Anticipating. He's been thinking about this all week.

Mickey comes in a minute later and smirks in satisfaction, raising a pleased eyebrow. “I see someone is ready for me.”

“So ready daddy.” Ian breathes.

“Lie down.” Ian quickly obliges. Mickey goes over to his dresser and pulls out two ties. Ian swallows already knowing what they're for. Mickey walks back towards the bed and takes Ian's left hand, ties the first tie around his wrist and ties the other end to the bed post. Once he's ensured it's nice and tight he does the same for Ian's right hand. “You didn’t touch yourself, did you?”

“No daddy.”

“Good.”

Mickey steps back, tilts his head and watches Ian, desire in his eyes. “So fucking beautiful.” He mutters. Ian blushes at the compliment even in his position. 

Before Mickey Ian has never really done this type of things like being tied up or handcuffed to the bed. He had never experienced been controlled in bed even as a top but he loves every second of it when it comes to Mickey. It's different and Ian loves different. Especially when its with the man he loves. 

Mickey straddles him and smirks evilly at Ian as he reaches for the lube. He squats some in his digits and fingers himself as Ian watches. "Fuck." Ian whispers and Mickey raises and eyebrow before turning around so his ass is on display and Ian can see exactly what he's doing. "Fuck daddy." 

"Mmmm..." Mickey moans and his middle finger goes even deeper. Ian bites his lip and tries to reach for Mickey's ass but his ties remind him he can't. "You like that?" 

"I really fucking do." Ian breathes his hips thrusting upwards, making Mickey laugh. 

The brunette turns back around and goes back to straddling him. "Fucking love this cock." Mickey says and Ian inhales sharply when the older man grabs his dick. "Gonna suck you off now and don't you dare cum." 

"Yes daddy." Ian whispers before emitting a loud moan when Mickey's warm mouth engulfes him. "Yes!" He repeats even though it's not fair that Mickey goes straight to deep throating when he knows how horny Ian is.  

Mickey caresses his thighs, his balls and continues to suck him off expertly. He pulls back to lick and blow at the tip before swallowing Ian down again. Ian shakes his head and bites his bottom lip hard, so he doesn't come. However when Mickey hums Ian has to speak up. 

"Stop. Stop daddy stop!" Mickey releases him with a satisfied smirk. "Shit." 

"Good boy." Mickey then straddles Ian again and kisses him.  Ian moans into the kiss, which turns into a loud groan when Mickey's tight ready hole surrounds his dick. Mickey caresses his chest and hands as he grinds painfully slow. "Missed you." 

"Miss..." 

"Shut up." Mickey commands before planting a kiss on Ian's lips. Ian hums into it. "Missed you so fucking much. Missed you like this." Ian nods as he hisses loudly, his eyes shut when Mickey wiggles on his lap. "Open." Ian does, looking up at his boyfriend. 

"Love y..." 

"Shut up." Mickey sighs with pleasure before biting on Ian's neck. "No cuming till I'm done." 

"Yes daddy." 

"Good boy." Mickey caresses his neck again before untying one of Ian's hands. "You were saying?" 

"I love you." 

Mickey pauses in his movements and Kisses Ian hard, as the latter caresses his round ass with his one free hand. "Love you too baby." 

"Ngggg." Ian bites hard on his tongue trying to starve off his orgasm. He doesn't want to get in trouble. "Shit!" He cries out when Mickey pinches both his nipples before speeding up on his riding. 

"Yes." Mickey moans rotating his hips harder. "Fuck baby!" He kisses Ian but doesn't stop driving both of them crazy. "Touch me!" He commands and as soon as Ian does Mickey is releasing between them. Coating both their stomachs and Ian's chest with his cum. He shudders a few times with a wide grin and his eyes glazed over. The sight is enough to drive Ian over the edge but he's got orders. "Your turn." Mickey says as he lifts up and Ian's dick pulls out. 

It's shiny and extremely hard and Ian would kill to get some release. Mickey grabs him and jerks him off. "Can I cum now?" Ian asks desperately. Mickey just smiles at him and continues his ministrations. He comes closer and kisses Ian. The redhead stops the kiss to look at Mickey with pleading eyes. "Please daddy, need to cum." 

"Then do it." Mickey says and Ian doesn't need telling twice. They start kissing again and he bites hard on Mickey's bottom lip. The brunette pulls back with a bloody lip. He jerks Ian off harder and he comes, so hard it hits Mickey in the face. 

Ian moans and laughs through his orgasm. "Fucker." Mickey insults even though he's smiling and still jerking Ian off till he's done. 

 

              **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 

 An hour later after they've showered and are under the blankets, Ian gets the sweet version of Mickey. He holds him tight and keep kissing his forehead. 

"You okay?" He asks. 

Ian smiles. "Yeah. Thanks, needed that." 

"Definitely didn't need a bloody lip." Mickey jokes. 

Ian laughs. "I'm sorry." 

"Eh, it's fine." Mickey kisses his forehead again before reaching for a cigarette. "Don't mind it coming from you." 

"Mmm." Ian hums settling on Mickey's chest. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too baby." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don know how well I did on this but, thanx a bunch for readin.  
> catch u on this facebook group for more shameless and gallavich!  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/684409228412541/


End file.
